Permission
by FlamingReaper
Summary: It's always difficult to ask your possible lovers parents for permission to date their precious child. It's even worse when that parent, is Mystique


Todd shifted nervously while the phone rang loudly in his ear. He bit his lip while waiting for Kurt's parents to pick up the phone and decided his fate. The Toad mutant was terrified that the Wagner's would hate him and take Kurt away, though he knew in hind sight that he had to do this if he wanted to date Kurt properly. The blue mutant said he didn't have to, that he'd already sent a message and they didn't mind if Kurt dated, though they were a little miffed about his homosexuality. But Todd insisted that he asked them to date Kurt, saying something about his father raising him right and teaching him to ask for permission. Finally, on the ninth ring, when Todd was seriously considering chickening out and hanging up, someone answered the phone.

"Ja?" A very deep, very male voice asked, sounding somewhat rushed.

"Is this Mr. Wagner?" Todd asked, calmly. The voice on the other end registered the english filtering through the line and idly wondered if Kurt was okay.

"Yes, who this?" Mr. Wagner asked, German accent thick and slow to be clear in his english.

"My name is Todd Tolanksy, and I would like to ask you and your wife something that's concerning Kurt," Todd replied evenly, politely. A surge of panic went through Mr. Wagner as his brain automatically went to the possibility of Kurt being hurt. In a moment, his brain calmed, as his inner self pointed out that this 'Todd Tolenksy' would sound more panic.

"All right, just a moment." Mr. Wagner replied calmly. Todd stood there, phone in his ear and waited, faintly hearing the older man speaking in German to his wife. A moment later the phone was put onto speaker phone, both parents standing in their kitchen together, ready to listen to this boy that called about their boy.

"Yes, Mr. Tolanksy?" Mr. Wagner asked, deep voice coming through the line steadily.

"I, um, I was wondering if I could have your permission to date your son. I understand that you're not comfortable with homosexuality, but I really love Kurt with everything I have, and he loves me to. He's done so much for me, giving me such great kindness and love, when most, if not all, people wouldn't give me a passing glance. I promise you that I'll do everything I can for him, and if I fail, I'll let you get revenge on what I've done. I'll understand if you say no, please consider saying yes, but I will fight for him every time," Todd said, voice soft and nervous throughout his whole rant.

"You want to date our Kurt?" Mrs. Wagner asked, her own melodious voice soft.

"Yes, ma'am," Todd replied, noting how much better she was with english then either her husband or son.

"And you called from the states to ask permission?" Mr. Wagner asked, sounding amazed. Both parents had honestly thought that manners weren't really good in the states and were impressed that this boy was being considerate enough to ask permission to date their precious only child. Some respect went out to Todd, regardless of the fact his asking to date their son made them nervous. Not mad, or outraged, just nervous.

"It is the proper thing to do, sir," Todd replied, and the Wagner's respect for him rose a couple of notches. The toad mutant bit his lip while they quietly deliberated with each other in German. He picked up some words that were louder then others, knowing the words almost instantly. Todd had begun learning German as soon as he had discovered that he liked Kurt, he'd wanted to impress the slightly smaller mutant. It was a tragic sight in the beginning but Kurt found it adorably endearing, especially since Amanda hadn't even tried to learn his home language. Moments later, the voices stopped and Todd held his breath, completely terrified.

"Thank you for being considerate enough to ask for our permission, we really appreciate it. My wife would like to ask you some things, if you don't mind," Mr. Wagner said, voice gentle.

"Your both very welcome. Yes, Mrs. Wagner?" Todd replied, releasing his breath.

"Do you know what he is? Under his holo-watch?" Mrs. Wagner asked rather bluntly. Todd blinked in slight surprise, not expecting the bluntness of the situation.

"Of course I know, and honestly, he looks better without it on. I'm a mutant too, Mrs. Wagner, a toad mutant to be exact, so I do know what he's going through. My mutation includes a six foot tongue, along with slime, webbed hands and feet, patches of green on my skin, and the ability to jump great heights," Todd replied rather dutifully.

"That's good Mr. Tolanksy, really good. It's also good to hear that you like him as he is, its even better that you're a mutant," Mrs. Wagner replied, relief obvious in her voice.

"How so Mrs. Wagner?" Todd replied, confused. The women let out a throaty chuckle at his question and Todd frowned.

"Its good that you are a mutant because you understand Kurt's plight. His last girlfriend, Amanda, couldn't and wouldn't understand Kurt's nervousness, his fear at being exposed. Do you know what happened to him when he was young to cause that fear, Mr. Tolanksy?" Mrs. Wagner asked, voice carefully blank.

"Yes, I do, ma'am and Kurt deserved better then what the townsfolk did. I'm lucky that he trusted me enough to tell me that he was almost burned at the stake, and his, sever depression. Just like I trust him enough to tell him what my own mother did to me when I was five," Todd replied, voice calm.

"Good, Mr. Tolanksy, I'm glad you understand. You have our permission to date our Kurt, Todd," Mr. Wagner replied, the smile clear in his voice. Todd felt the white hot pulse of joy surge through his thin body at Mr. and Mrs. Wagner's permission.

"Thank you so much, you wont regret this, I swear you, goodbye," Todd almost screamed in his joy. The Wagner's chuckled at his antics and bid their own goodbyes to the toad mutant. Todd hung up and ran to Kurt's side, explaining his joy, in which Kurt squealed his own happiness, secretly wanting their permission as well. Hours later, when both of them were sweaty and sated from their intense sexing, Kurt happily kissed the spot over Todd's heart, glad to feel the strong beating beneath his lips.

"Thank you for doing that leibchen, it really meant a lot to me to get their blessing," Kurt said somewhat sleepily.

"Of course baby, anything for you," Todd replied happily, hand combing through Kurt's silky blue fur. Kurt let out a strong purring noise at Todd's affections.

"One more thing though," Kurt said, snuggling his face against the dip between Todd's shoulder and neck.

"Yes, baby?" Todd replied

"Since you're so instant about asking parents permission, you can have the joy of asking my birthmother permission as well. Yes Todd, I found out who she was," Kurt replied and Todd smiled happily. He was generally happy, considering some form of chivalry and manners had been ingrained into him when he was a small child by his military father.

"Of course baby, who is she?" Todd asked before kissing the top of Kurt's head. When Kurt hesitated before replying, several little alarms went off in Todd's head, telling him that he was going to be in big trouble, and by the looks of it, really soon.

"Mystique," Kurt replied quietly, biting his lower lip nervously.

"WHAT!" Todd yelled shrieked, making Kurt wince at the loud noise. Sure enough, the next day, Todd called the boarding house, in spite of how terrified he was of Mystique. Lance was the one who answered the phone and Todd was quick to ask for Mystique. The rock tumbler was surprised and suspicious of why Todd would want to take to her, but handed the phone over to the shape shifter.

"What do you want Tolanksy?" Came Mystique's demanding voice.

"Um, well, you see..." Todd stuttered out before he was cut off.

"Spit it out you insufferable brat," Mystique snarled out, voice promising pain if Todd didn't hurry. Todd's resolve hardened when he saw Kurt give him an encouraging smile.

"I called to ask permission to date Kurt," Todd replied, voice strong. Mystique became very still on the other end, making the other mutants in the brother hood freeze in fear.

"What?" Mystique asked, growl surging through her voice and the surprise evident.

"I'm asking permission to date Kurt. I love him very much boss, adore him with everything I have. I'll do everything in my power to make him happy, even if it isn't with me. If I fail, at all, you and his other parents have permission to kill me," Todd replied evenly, voice as calm as he could get it. It was silent for a few long moments before the phone was dropped, Todd pulled pack and turned to Kurt, confused,

"She hung up," Todd said, fear beginning to beat it's wings against his heart as he gazed at Kurt for the last possible time. The fuzzy elf shrugged, confused and a little terrified as well. It was a half an hour later that Todd learned the true meaning of fear, and why Magneto chose her for his right hand man, when Mystique showed up in the institute, no one knows how, and beat him up before letting Kurt pry her off of him.

"One hair on his body gets hurt, Toad, I'll be having your legs for dinner, understand?" Mystique snarled as several students and professors watched on.

"Yes, ma'am," Todd croaked out. Mystique stopped whatever struggling she was doing and turned to kiss Kurt on his forehead, saying she loved him, before she left just as quickly as she came.

"That was odd," Kurt said, helping Todd up, then to the infirmary.

"Yes, yes it was. Lets never speak of this again," Todd wheezed out, but managing to kiss Kurt's cheek as the blue mutant giggled adorably.


End file.
